Candidate. The candidate, Stacy D. Beske, Ph.D., is a physiologist currently supported by an individual NRSA from NIA. Dr. Beske's research interests focus on aging, obesity and circulatory control. Her immediate goal is to acquire new research and professional skills to help her achieve her long-term goal of developing a successful independent extramurally-funded program in cardiovascular aging research. Career Development Plan. Dr. Beske's proposed research career development activities consist of: 1) acquiring new research and professional skills; and 2) structured activities including formal course work; attendance and presentation at journal clubs, seminar series, and scientific meetings; and regular interaction with her mentoring team. The overall plan is based on a "translational research" training model. Environment. The environment for Dr. Beske's research training should be outstanding. The sponsor, Dr. Douglas Seals, is a well-established extramurally funded scientist with a strong record of successful mentoring in biomedical aging research. Several consulting mentors provide complementary guidance in specific areas of the training plan. Research. The aim of the research project is to establish the efficacy of dietary-induced weight loss for restoring vascular endothelial function in overweight and obese middle-aged and older adults, and the translational physiological mechanisms involved. A 12-week randomized controlled trial of diet-induced weight loss or maintained body weight (attention control) will test the integrative hypothesis that reductions in visceral abdominal adiposity will alter circulating levels of pro- and anti-inflammatory cytokines, which will result in changes in the protein expression of selective genes in arterial endothelial cells, resulting in reduced oxidative stress, increased nitric oxide bioavailability, and improved conduit artery flow-mediated dilation, an important clinical marker of vascular endothelial function and overall health/disease risk.